disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trio Team Up/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Trio Team Up" from season one, which aired on November 1, 2019. *(the episode starts in a city that's completely golden and a man named Ian Brown runs to his friend Jackson Miles, who is carrying something in a rucksack) *Ian Brown: Jackson! *Jackson Miles: Ian! *Ian Brown: Did you win the bet? *Jackson Miles: Did I? *(Ian opens Jackson's rucksack and it's full of golden coins) *Ian Brown: You won the golden coins! Now, we can ditch the boss and get on with our lives! Yes! *Jackson Miles: Yay. The thing is though... the golden coins... (takes a coin out of his bag) ...are actually (unwraps a coin to reveal chocolate) chocolate coins. *Ian Brown: What? *Jackson Miles: (eats a chocolate coin) They taste good. And I've learned that all that glitters is not gold. *Ian Brown: You moron! *Jackson Miles: Whatcha expect from someone who's best friends with a guy named after the lead singer of a Madchester band. *Ian Brown: I'm gonna kill you! *(Ian attacks Jackson and the coins fly about) *Jackson Miles: Beating me up won't change things! *Ian Brown: This was a golden opportunity! *(a title card reading "A Golden Opportunity" is shown and it's revealed that George, Stephanie and Craig are watching it on TV in George and Craig's bedroom on George's bed; they have popcorn, drinks and other snacks) *George Jacqueline: Man, Jackson is such a moron, just like Ian said. *Stephanie: I guess not all films end with a happy ending. *George Jacqueline: Steph, the film only just started. *Stephanie: Oh. *George Jacqueline: Hey Craig, you wanna get some of them walnuts from the kitchen cupboard? *Craig: Are they for me? *George Jacqueline: (punches Craig away) Just go and get them... walnut brain. *(banging can be heard on the front door) *George Jacqueline: Who's that banging on the door? *Stephanie: I dunno. *(George and Stephanie go downstairs, George opens the door and Zim, Brawl and Julian burst through and knock George over) *Zim: In! *Brawl: Woah! *Julian: Phew. Thanks for letting us in, man. *Stephanie: You OK, George? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, I'm fine. Who just barges through the door like that? *Zim: Oh, sorry. *George Jacqueline: Zim? Brawl? Julian? What do you three want? *Zim: Well, Cody, Mark and Irma have been kidnapped by Shobu Geode. *George Jacqueline: Well, where did you last see them? *Brawl: Getting snatched by Shobu Geode. *George Jacqueline: Not helping and I have never heard of this... Shobu Geode. *Stephanie: I have! We used to fight him in some caverns 300 years ago. I had a feeling he'd be back. I'll explain more, but for now... (summons her spear) ...we have a mission to go on. *George Jacqueline: Then let's do this. *(Craig comes back with a bag of sesame seed buns and a CD with the song "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac) *Craig: I couldn't find any walnuts, but I found some sesame seed buns and a CD of the song Everywhere by Fleetwood... *(George punches Craig away) *George Jacqueline: He needs to check his music taste. *(cut to theme song) *(George, Stephanie, Craig, Zim, Brawl and Julian arrive at the park at an area with a couple of damaged trees, some footprints and a few pieces of geode rocks on the ground) *Craig: Man, what a wreckage. *Julian: We were just hanging out together at the park, when Shobu just came out of nowhere and snatched the three and he ran off out to the sea... and across the sea. *George Jacqueline: Where was he heading to? *Julian: Some lair of sort. *George Jacqueline: OK. Now, who is this.. Shobu Geode? *Stephanie: I'll tell you. (projects Shobu Geode) Shobu Geode is a beast made up of purple geode, which is a hollow rock with acrystal lined cavity, as you tell from his second name. He's 12 foot... *George Jacqueline: No he ain't. He's two foot. (points to his feet) *Stephanie: (facepalms) He's 12 foot tall... *George Jacqueline: Oh. Makes more sense. *Stephanie: ...weighs 728 pounds, is more than 650 years old and was born in a small crystal cave on the Japanese island Kyushu. You know, because his name's Shobu and it's a Japanese word and... also, he's from Earth... and so am I and... Anyway, he got that name because of his primary weapon - Shobu swords, which can cut like a knife through butter. Aside from his main weapon, he is able to shapeshift, albiet not for good, has super strength and is immune to every element out there. However, he also has really weird grammer. *Projected Shobu Geode: Green crystal spaghetti hoops. *Stephanie: That's his "incredibly dumb" catchphrase. Anyway, recently, scientists have discovered that one element can defeat him, although that element hasn't been identified, yet. *George Jacqueline: Hang on, how did you three know about him? *Brawl: He told us. He said "I am Shobu Geode, for green crystal spaghetti hoops sake, one of the most powerful beasts out there. And I'm here to take you to my lair." And he took Mark, Irma and Cody, but we managed to escape and hide... somehow. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit